


Junk Food

by your_bro_joe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Food Play, Food Sex, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night started with a heist they pulled on a whim; knocking over a convenience store in the middle of Bangkok and hightailing it out of the city once they’d ditched the cops with their haul of chips and candies and sodas. Junkrat kicked in the door to their motel room with his peg leg and spread the junk over the duvet, rolling around in it and giggling as Roadhog followed, pulling up his mask to pop a handful of coconut candy-coated peanuts into his mouth. Rat took one look at Hog’s exposed lips and couldn’t help himself when he pulled on the straps of the larger man’s armor and dragged him down for a salty-sweet kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Junk Food

Rimming had been something they’d wanted to try for a while, but in the dusty, grimy Outback, Roadhog had been adamant that they couldn’t. As his bodyguard, he didn’t want his charge dying from something as simple as an illness or infection. It didn’t stop Junkrat from trying, but if Hog felt him going for it, he’d slap him away; chastise him somehow and make Rat retract and try something else. It had gotten to the point where Rat thought that, maybe, Hog didn’t actually want his ass eaten and used the unsanitary conditions as an excuse.

That changed when they started their international crime spree, and money and location permitted much nicer accommodations.

The night started with a heist they pulled on a whim; knocking over a convenience store in the middle of Bangkok and hightailing it out of the city once they’d ditched the cops with their haul of chips and candies and sodas. Junkrat kicked in the door to their motel room with his peg leg and spread the junk over the duvet, rolling around in it and giggling as Roadhog followed, pulling up his mask to pop a handful of coconut candy-coated peanuts into his mouth. Rat took one look at Hog’s exposed lips and couldn’t help himself when he pulled on the straps of the larger man’s armor and dragged him down for a salty-sweet kiss.

The adrenaline that came with crime had always gotten them going before, and this time was no different. Bags of chips popped open and were crushed beneath them as they tumbled on the bed, hands reaching everywhere and pulling off shoes and bombs and clothes. Rat started rutting into him once Hog was on his back, but a sweating soda can rolled between the giant’s legs, and suddenly desire overcame him. He sat up, ignoring Junkrat’s pleading whines as he pulled away and stepped into the bathroom. 

Rat pouted on the bed, sullenly shoving food off the edges of the mattress and brushing away crumbs as he listened to the sink run and waited for Hog to come back. Soon, his hulking figure emerged, and Rat was heartened to see that he was still hard; that meant he’d still want to get off. He sat on his knees like an excited puppy, then tilted his head in confusion when Hog simply sat next to him. A big hand reached for him, wrapping around his cheek and jaw as Hog locked eyes with him, the wrinkles at the corners turning up with mischief.

“You know what I would never let you do? Because it was too dirty back home?”

If Junkrat had a tail, it would be wagging. “Yeah?”

Hog’s body shifted, and he moved to lie on his belly, facing away from his smaller lover. “Do it.”

Junkrat practically squealed, his hands balling into little fists of triumph. He wouldn’t let this opportunity go to waste, though, and immediately settled himself between those two massive thighs and spread Hog’s cheeks apart. 

They really were much cleaner than when he’d tried to do this before. They even smelled kind of nice; the cheap hotel soap had a little bit of a sweet smell to it, and Rat pressed his nose into the cleft to get a good whiff of it. Hog sighed above him, and a giggle bubbled up out of Rat’s chest, escaping in a few huffs against Hog’s hole. He bit his lip with glee, hardly believing he was finally being allowed to do this, then let his tongue loll out.

Two hands, one flesh and one metal, kneaded Hog’s ass, letting the larger man relax as a hot little tongue dragged up between them. Its texture was rough but pleasant, with wide laps causing his hole to expand and contract with his breathing. A sharp nose nestled in against the top of his crack when that tongue started to poke, easing its way inside of him. It was almost uncomfortable, and Hog squirmed against it, earning a comforting stroke of his skin with the flesh hand.

“Ya taste good, Hoggie,” Rat murmured, punctuating it with a long lick, “jus’ like I knew ya would.” His voice sounded dreamy, and he went lower, lapping up the sweat gathering on his taint and breathing heavy against his balls. Hog moaned, fingers curling in the ratty duvet when Rat’s tongue found his hole again.

It traced the rim, urging it to relax and let him in. Hog let go, sinking into the mattress and groaning in one long exhale. His hole opened slightly, and Rat’s tongue dove in, licking and slicking up his walls. His fingers tightened, squeezing Hog’s ass cheeks as his thumbs spread him wide, letting Rat get close enough to shove more of his tongue inside, fucking him with it, letting out his own groans of pleasure.

Hog pushed back against him, grunting into the pillow and rising up onto his knees to allow Rat better access. With the new position, Rat was free to move one hand from his ass down to fondle his balls, which were heavy in his grasp. He rolled them in his flesh hand, and squeezed them experimentally, earning a bark of surprise before Hog sighed, letting it happen.

Another surprise came when Rat’s metal hand left him, and instead of moving to another part of his body, Hog heard the pop of a soda can tab, then felt cool liquid drip down his crack to Rat’s waiting tongue. He froze before realizing that whatever it was wasn’t carbonated, then sighed in relief. It would make a mess on the already filthy bed, but at least it wouldn’t itch. He’d already resigned himself to sleeping on the floor--which wouldn’t be much different than how’d they’d been sleeping ‘til now anyway.

Rat, unaware of Hog’s thoughts, removed his tongue from Hog’s hole to lap up the milk tea dripping between his legs. He poured more out, drinking it as it made a trail from the top of Hog’s crack, down over his hole, and trickled from his perineum. Some made its way to his balls, and Rat released them to take them into his mouth instead, suckling on them to savor the sweet liquid. His flesh hand traveled up instead, pressing against Hog’s hole again until two fingers were allowed in, and Rat took his time there, hooking them and slowly stroking against his prostate.

Hog twitched and shook then, the cool liquid and Rat’s hot mouth combining with the electric shocks shooting up his spine from the prostate stimulation eventually proving to be too much. He bellowed like a boar as he came, cum mixing with chip crumbs and milk tea over the blanket. Rat didn’t let up, relishing the feeling of Hog’s muscles clenching around his fingers, and his balls seizing and relaxing in his mouth, causing Hog to pant and shake with over-stimulation.

Eventually, Rat decided to be kind, and disengaged himself from the larger man. He sat back on his heels and gave Hog’s ass a firm smack, then finished drinking the can of milk tea. He licked his lips when Hog rolled over to look at him, grinning with satisfaction.

“Delicious,” he cackled, and Hog rolled his eyes.

“Me or the drink?”

“You,” Rat smirked, dropping the empty can and crawling up the bed to lie beside him while avoiding the wet spots, “ _and_ the tea, really. I like it.” He kissed Hog’s nose. “I like you, too.”

Hog snorted. “Don’t kiss me with that mouth,” he scolded, but he was smiling. “Gotta take a shower now.”

“Bringin’ me, right? I ain’t got to finish yet,” Rat looked at him with pleading eyes. Hog just started unfastening his prostheses. 

“You’re also filthy,” he pointed out, lifting his partner up.

“Just the way I like it,” Rat chortled, and Hog just sighed, carrying him into the bathroom.


End file.
